L'ineffable
by teellerkaffe
Summary: [Recueil] Pour en savoir un peu plus, creuser plus en détails le passé des personnages de "Caféine" ainsi que des évènements omis dans la fic. Tout ce qui n'a pas été et ne sera pas dit tout au long de la fiction. Rating et genre non définitifs.
1. La fête

**Yo!**

 **Voilà le fameux recueil dont je vous parlais, qui tournera autour de l'univers de Caféine et qui racontera des évènements qui s'incrivent dans la temporalité de la fic, ou des évènements un peu plus vieux. C'est le cas de cet OS qui nous éclaircit un peu plus sur le passé flou d'Antoine! Le rating ainsi que le genre du recueil changera par la suite tout comme l'atmosphère générale, il y aura des OS plutôt tristes, mais aussi des OS beaucoup plus joyeux. Bref, y'en aura pour tout les goûts je pense ^^**

 **Beaucoup d'OS sont inspirés de l'album "Cry Baby" de Melanie Martinez, style de musique que je n'écoute généralement pas mais album qui m'a étrangement plu! La fête est un one shot inspiré de la chanson "Pity Party". J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré la petitesse de ce premier écrit x)**

 **(!) EDIT (!) : la date d'anniversaire d'Antoine était initialement le 14 avril dans cet OS (et donc dans  Caféine aussi). Je l'ai modifiée pour le 23 avril pour des raisons de pratique en écrivant le chapitre 6, me rendant compte que j'aurai besoin de plus de temps dans l'histoire, et puis comme ça on garde une pointe de réalisme étant donné que c'est sa vraie date de naissance.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Antoine Daniel ainsi que Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent heureusement pas et je ne souhaite absolument pas porter atteinte à leur vie privée. Ces OS relèvent de la pure fiction et seront retirer s'ils le demandent. Le disclaimer sera valable pour tout le recueil.**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 **La fête**

Ses invitations avaient-elles disparu?

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi personne n'était là ? Ses parents avaient pourtant tout fait pour que sa fête soit parfaite, jusqu'à déserter la maison pour laisser le plus d'espace possible à leur fils.

Antoine regarda autour de lui. La pièce avait même été ré-agencée pour l'occasion. Son salon avait été décoré avec des ballons de toutes les couleurs et une grande table en bois ornée d'une nappe en papier rouge avait été placée contre un mur. Il y avait sur celle-ci de nombreux gobelets encore inutilisés ainsi que plusieurs boissons, de la plus gazeuse à la plus plate, et un gâteau au chocolat dans lequel était plantée une bougie en forme de 12. Au dessus de la table se déroulait une banderole multicolore qui annonçait un « Joyeux Anniversaire » au veinard de la journée.

Enfin, veinard. La seule chance qu'il avait aujourd'hui était que ses parents ne soient pas là pour voir l'état dans lequel leur fils était.

Peut-être que c'était juste une blague stupide et cruelle que ses camarades de classe lui avaient fait. C'est vrai, après tout, il ne connaissait pas bien les enfants de la 6ème3. Cette fête était justement une occasion pour vraiment leur parler et de passer un bon moment entre collégiens. Son entrée au collège ne s'était pas très bien passée, il espérait remonter sa côte de popularité avec cette fête. Mais pourquoi lui auraient-ils fait ça ?

Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où étaient sensés être déposés les cadeaux. Pourquoi avait-il seulement pris à cœur ces 24 invitations ? Ses camarades l'avaient encouragé à espérer en souriant gentiment lorsqu'Antoine leur avait tendu la carte. Certains lui avaient même répondu « Je vais demander à ma mère si je peux venir ». Antoine était donc si naïf ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis de toute manière, mais de la à se retrouver bredouille le jour de son anniversaire, ça, il ne l'avait jamais envisagé.

Il tâta sa joue et un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était humide. Il avait été con d'espérer que quelqu'un voudrait venir à la fête de ses 12 ans, il méritait de pleurer tout seul dans son salon comme un idiot. Son enthousiasme l'avait détruit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour se sentir mieux ? Rire. Le rire était son seul allié, il lui permettait de camoufler toutes ses émotions. Antoine se dit qu'il se devait de devenir humoriste plus tard, juste histoire de raconter cette anecdote pitoyable à son public et le faire rire l'espace d'un instant, faire oublier à des centaines de personnes les soucis qui les tracassaient en une heure de show. Ça le rassurerait lui-même, au fond, de savoir qu'il pourrait amuser des gens. Il éclata alors d'un rire fou noyé entre les larmes. Il était nul, normal qu'on lui fasse des vannes tout aussi nazes. Parce que oui, c'était ça, une vieille blague pourrie de collégiens et ses camarades de classe s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Il en était sûr. Eh bien il s'en fichait, ça ferait plus de gâteau pour lui.

Il était tellement ridicule qu'il se marrait tout seul, tellement minable qu'il se lamentait sur lui-même. Ses rires étaient entrecoupés de violents sanglots et il sentait ses yeux rougir, alors il retira ses lunettes rondes pour les jeter quelque part dans la pièce. Si, comme ses parents le disaient, Dieu existait, Antoine allait prier pendant un long moment pour que personne ne le voit dans cet état déplorable. Il riait, il pleurait, il avait l'impression de mourir à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Oh et puis merde, on était le 23 avril et c'était son jour, il avait le droit d'agir comme bon lui semblait. C'était sa fête, et il pleurerait s'il en avait envie. Il pleurerait jusqu'à ce que les bougies de son gâteau hideux brûlent cet endroit miteux. Il pleurerait jusqu'à ce que sa pitoyable fête soit en flammes.

Ces 24 padawans avaient réussi à lui faire sa fête, et il pleurerait s'il en avait envie.

* * *

 **Un avis? Une review :3**


	2. Par un soir de juin

**Coucou,**

 **Me revoilà après un mois d'inactivité pour un OS particulièrement difficile à écrire, c'est pas du tout le genre de chose que j'ai l'habitude de traiter. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire (malgré le fil à retordre qu'il m'a donné è_é) et j'espère surtout que ça redonnera le sourire à ceux qui en ont besoin en ce moment. N'hésitez bien sûr pas à laisser une review, même petite, ça fait extrêmement plaisir :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Par un soir de juin**

Mathieu s'engouffra un peu plus sous la couette, son petit sourire s'élargissant en sentant la chaleur s'emparer de son corps. A présent, seuls ses yeux dépassaient de la couverture qu'Antoine avait descendue dans le salon pour couvrir son invité. Ils étaient en plein mois de juin, mais l'imbécile qu'était le redoublant avait quand même réussi à tomber malade malgré les températures plus que généreuses qu'affichaient le thermomètre. Soit il restait quelques saloperies dans son corps qui affaiblissaient son système immunitaire, soit il avait passé trop de temps à se prélasser devant la climatisation de son appartement.

Du coup, il éternuait à tout bout de champ et avait fait la gueule à Antoine pendant la première moitié du film qu'ils regardaient parce que le brun avait descendu Samuel, prétextant qu'il faisait « trop chaud dans ce baraque de merde ». Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes de complaintes et d'insultes de la part du malade, Antoine s'était finalement décidé à lui ramener sa couette la plus chaude pour pouvoir terminer The Revenant en paix.

En vain. En même temps, il fallait être fou pour imaginer passer une soirée tranquille lorsqu'on avait Mathieu Sommet à ses côtés. Et après que ce dernier ait déclaré qu'il n'aimait pas le film choisi par son petit-ami, il s'était laissé engloutir par la couverture de laine pour réfléchir à l'exécution de son plan démoniaque intitulé « comment faire chier Toinou » -sachant que rien que le fait de l'appeler Toinou l'énervait déjà au plus haut point.

Mais Antoine était chiant. Il était insensible à peu près partout, même sous les aisselles -maintenant que Mathieu y pensait, il ne voulait pas se rappeler de comment il avait obtenu cette information. Le redoublant était d'ailleurs en ce moment même en train de vérifier si les pieds d'Antoine, eux, étaient plus réceptifs aux attaques de ses doigts de pieds. Rien à faire, la masse allongée à côté de lui était aussi inerte qu'un mouflon en pleine hibernation.

-Ta gueule, réprima Antoine, j'aimerais pouvoir écouter le film.

-Mais j'ai rien dit !

-Tu penses à voix haute, mec. D'ailleurs un mouflon ça n'hiberne pas.

-Mfmmfph.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Mate ton DiCaprio.

Le brun recentra alors son attention sur la lucarne qui lui faisait face pendant que son petit ami depuis maintenant plus d'un mois marmonnait des insultes sous sa couette.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Mathieu était finalement sur le point de s'endormir lorsque le volume sonore du film s'amplifia, accompagné d'effets spéciaux plutôt stupéfiants. Il rouvrit alors subitement les yeux et se mit à éternuer en voyant qu'Antoine avait rapproché Samuel d'eux. Sentant Mathieu venir avec ses remarques de merde pour lui pourrir cette scène du film, le brun à lunettes se mit à grincher, s'attirant alors la -fausse- colère du plus vieux.

-Roh c'est bon hein, se plaignit Mathieu, j'suis malade et tu me chouchoutes même pas. Tout ça pour admirer ton Leonardo.

Antoine ne répondit rien, non content de montrer son agacement à l'invité de la soirée -qui squattait d'ailleurs la maison d'Antoine depuis une petite semaine maintenant.

-Il est même pas beau dans ce film d'ailleurs, déclara le malade avant d'éternuer.

Le brun soupira une énième fois d'agacement, se demandant pourquoi il avait proposé ce moulin à parole de sortir avec lui. Il appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie, certes, et regarder un film avec Mathieu pouvait être agréable, mais seulement si ce dernier en avait décidé ainsi.

-J'suis sûr que tu fais genre d'être chatouilleux de nulle part, mais qu'en fait t'as un point sensible de merde genre le coude ou le genoux. Ou pire, l'omoplate gauche.

-Putain Mathieu, c'est quoi tes réflexions ?, demanda Antoine sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire à ces conneries.

-Mais c'est vrai ! On pense tout le temps à chatouiller les pieds ou les aisselles, mais personne n'essaye jamais les genoux. Si ça se trouve c'est une partie grave érogène du corps humain !

-T'es vraiment trop chelou comme mec.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.  
-C'est vrai.

Après cette petite déclaration, Mathieu se sentit quelque peu satisfait et décida de laisser sa serpillière ambulante en paix. Il observa alors la masse brune déposée sur le crâne d'Antoine : elle semblait presque vivante tant elle était imposante. Il l'adorait, plus que les cheveux longs qu'il se trimballait il y avait encore quelques mois et qui lui donnaient malgré tout un air de gros geek. Vint alors à l'esprit de Mathieu une idée assez étrange.

-Oh bordel, bouge pas je reviens !

Il se précipita hors du canapé pour disparaître du champ de vision d'Antoine, qui espérait qu'avec tout son blabla inutile son gnome préféré n'aillait pas lui refourguer son rhume.

Le plus vieux refit son entrée dans la pièce à peine une minute plus tard, un sourire amoureux peint sur le visage et les mains derrière le dos. Antoine se mit alors sur ses gardes, il savait ce sourire craquant être annonciateur d'une requête étrange qu'il ne pourrait malgré tout pas refuser, à cause de ce foutu rictus angélique.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?, s'empressa de demander le brun. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mathieu montra alors la dizaine de chouchous qu'il avait dans ses mains, toujours armé de son sourire machiavélique.

-Oh non, Mat'...

-Si si si ! Promis j'te ferai pas mal !

-Non, barre-toi. Tu sais que j'aime pas que les gens me tripotent les cheveux.

-Mais je suis pas les gens, et en plus t'aimes bien quand je te gratte la tête. Sale clebs.

Les joues d'Antoine s'empourprèrent légèrement lorsqu'il repensa à la violence avec laquelle il était tombé amoureux des caresses de Mathieu. Tout comme du reste d'ailleurs.

En jetant un dernier coup d'œil furtif vers l'adolescent châtain, il tomba nez-à-nez avec ce petit rictus qui étirait les lèvres fines du plus vieux et se sentit, encore une fois, craquer.

-... D'accord, mais seulement si tu me laisses finir The Revenant en paix.

-Deal.

-Et tu prends pas de photo !

-Non, les photos sont généralement faites pour garder quelque chose de beau en mémoire.

Son sourire s'élargit et il retourna alors à sa place sur le canapé, se positionnant de sorte à pouvoir tripoter les cheveux d'Antoine qui ignora le pic qu'il lui avait lancé. Mathieu se mit alors à lui faire des kikis, ces espèces de couettes ridicules qui servaient habituellement à attacher une frange. C'était stupide, mais il adorait tripatouiller la masse capillaire du brun depuis qu'il était sorti de l'asile. Peut-être avait-il mal digéré le fait que la sienne lui ait été brutalement confisquée, bien que ses cheveux aient repoussé à un rythme acceptable.

En moins de dix minutes, Mathieu avait terminé son œuvre-d'art et avait calé sa tête entre le dos d'Antoine et un coussin, cherchant une position confortable et réchauffante dans laquelle se reposer. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir lamentablement, bercé par la respiration lente du plus grand et par l'air qu'expulsait Samuel qui s'amusait à se faufiler entre ses cheveux.

Antoine se demanda finalement pourquoi la pièce était aussi calme et se retourna doucement vers son petit ami, assoupi sous sa couverture en laine. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'apercevant que les cernes du malade, qui étaient redevenues presque violettes suite au manque de repos, n'étaient quasiment plus visibles. Le rhume l'avait considérablement affaibli et Mathieu aurait grandement pu s'en passer en sortant de l'hôpital, mais Antoine savait que malgré son corps amaigri et son apparence fluette le petit châtain était psychologiquement assez fort pour continuer. Il en était sûr, et c'était ce qui l'encourageait chaque jour à l'aider à avancer.

Le brun était heureux d'avoir Mathieu presque chaque jour à ses côtés, il ne savait dire ô combien il était reconnaissant. Au destin, aux coïncidences ou au quelconque fruit du hasard qui les avaient fait se rencontrer. Il s'en rendait compte en se surprenant en train de penser que The Revenant, film qu'il tenait absolument à visionner, n'avait plus aucun intérêt comparé au corps frêle qui partageait son canapé.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Antoine lui lança un regard attendrissant -que Mathieu ne pouvait bien évidemment pas voir- avant de fermer les yeux, aspirant à se reposer près du corps chaud de l'être aimé.

* * *

 **Dites moi si j'ai eu bien fait de m'acharner autant sur ce texte ou si finalement c'était peine perdue x)**

 **Amour sur vous!**


	3. L'enfant fou

**Trois mois après, me revoilà en pleine période de baaaac, yay!**

 **Hello! Désolée pour l'absence sur ce recueil hehehe... mais bref, la suite de L'ineffable est là avec cet OS inspiré de la chanson "L'enfant Fou" de Stupeflip et de "L'enfant Seul" de Oxmo Puccino. Bref, pas de long blabla, je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **L'enfant fou**

Il avait douze ans et demi. Il était complètement à la masse.

C'était le plus petit de la classe. Il fallait dire qu'en quatrième, les filles avaient déjà terminé leur poussée de croissance et les garçons, eux, entamaient doucement la leur.

Mais Mathieu avait toujours été en décalage avec les autres, tout particulièrement depuis le divorce de ses parents. Il avait vite renoncé à se trouver des points communs avec les autres enfants de son âge et sa taille ne faisait pas exception.

La classe de quatrième était une étape assez difficile à franchir, les élèves étant à mi-chemin entre l'enfance et l'adolescence, et la vingtaine de compères de la 4ème5 avait décidé que le châtain aux yeux bleus serait le souffre douleur de l'année. Il en fallait un, toujours, pour évacuer le stress, et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'un petit homme seul au teint pâle, aux notes plus qu'excellentes et au mental un peu détraqué qu'on s'amusait à humilier ? C'est ce que Mathieu avait déduit de ses années de collège.

Il avait compris que dans l'établissement dans lequel il était scolarisé, avoir plus de 16 de moyenne n'était pas un avantage. Mathieu avait tiré cette leçon très rapidement de ses premières semaines ici lorsqu'en sixième, Damien avait été appelé au tableau pour résoudre un problème de maths. Après avoir lamentablement échoué à sa tâche, le professeur l'avait renvoyé à sa place et invité un autre élève à compléter la réponse. Mathieu s'était porté volontaire pour le faire et s'était dès lors attiré les foudres de Damien qui lui avait fait un croche-pied lorsqu'il traversait les rangs pour retourner à sa place.

Il était tombé de tout son long. Tout le monde avait ri.

Et ça avait été le début de l'enfer. Tous les jours depuis la sixième il avait droit à des remarques et la solitude de la primaire lui manquait subitement. « Quat'zyeux », « tête de pine », « l'autre cinglé » ou plus récemment « le schizo ». Autant d'insultes et de surnoms auxquels il avait droit et auxquels il s'était habitué.

Le stéphanois avait un moment espéré que tout le monde oublie ce faux départ et qu'il puisse repartir sur les bases tranquilles et solitaires qu'il s'était construites en primaire. Il avait même eu l'audace de s'imaginer qu'un jour peut-être il serait un adolescent normal. Mais la plupart des garçons de son âge avaient troqué les billes, jeux Pokémon et autres moyens de divertissements dont ils disposaient pour un autre qui, à cet âge là, était bien plus intéressant puisque nouveau : les filles.

Et les filles ne s'intéressaient pas à lui, Mathieu en était sûr, sinon il recevrait une de ces nombreuses invitations à des boums ridicules de collégiens qui étaient l'objet des marchandages pendant les récréations. De nombreux enfants étaient prêts à beaucoup de choses pour se procurer un de ces petits coupons jaunes qui garantissaient un accès aux fêtes de chérubins. Mais qui allait bien vouloir inviter l'idiot du bahut, assis sur son banc comme un con à attendre sagement que quelqu'un lui tende la main ? Que sa maman le délivre de ce calvaire ?

Il pouvait l'attendre pendant encore un moment, sa maman.

Alors il restait assis sur son banc en béton en attendant qu'on invite sa classe à se rendre au réfectoire, un livre qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de lire dans les mains. Il était trop occupé pour ça, il regardait les plus jeunes jouer à la guerre, s'amuser, tomber et se faire mal, se relever et repartir de plus belle. Mathieu avait le cœur lourd comme un canon en fer. Les nombreux cris, les quelques rires et les brèves onomatopées qui servaient d'imitations au bruit des armes résonnaient dans sa tête. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour être comme eux. Beaucoup, pour être heureux.

Les gens passaient, posaient un regard sur lui, traçaient leur chemin. En vérité, la plupart d'entre eux lui portait très peu d'attention et peu de personnes connaissaient son prénom. Les professeurs, les gens de sa classe aussi, sûrement. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir de nom lorsque quasiment personne ne vous adressait la parole.

Un groupe de troisième se dirigea dans sa direction et Mathieu resserra sa prise sur son livre en sentant la boule permanente qu'il avait au ventre se tordre. C'était toujours la même chose lorsqu'il observait le pas lent, et pourtant trop rapide, d'un élève s'avançant vers lui. Quand quelqu'un s'approchait un peu trop de sa petite personne, il paniquait. Quelle saloperie allait-on encore lui cracher au visage ? Qu'allait-on encore lui coller dans les cheveux ?

Pour son plus grand soulagement, les quatre adolescents lui jetèrent simplement quelques regards moqueurs avant de reprendre leur course vers la cantine. Sa respiration reprit petit à petit un rythme normal lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Cette même solitude qui l'avait pourtant détruit et qui était aujourd'hui son seul réconfort, son seul allié.

 _« Nous on est là, gros. »_

 _Eux._ Les voix dans sa tête. Ses démons, ses peurs, ses alter-ego. Et lui était le clown de service, l'incompris, le solitaire. L'enfant seul qui parlait avec lui-même, parce qu'en guise d'ami son ombre lui suffisait. On allait pas tarder à le foutre à l'asile, tôt ou tard, lorsqu'il deviendrait trop étrange, trop insupportable, trop fou. A l'extérieur, les grilles l'attendaient sagement.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un surveillant appelant sa classe à l'aide de son microphone pour que la vingtaine d'élèves se rende dans le réfectoire. Mathieu ouvrit son sac pour fourrer son livre l'intérieur et se dirigea d'un pas branlant vers le bâtiment beige surplombant de grands escaliers grisâtres. L'intérieur était carrelé de bleu et une longue file servait de queue à la cantine. C'était l'un des moments les plus pénibles de la journée, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de faire bien sagement la queue, collé aux autres, avant d'avoir enfin droit à un repas fade et à une once de tranquillité.

La tête baissée, coincé entre la foule de gens qui faisait un vacarme fou et le mur, il avança au rythme lent des élèves vers le self. D'un geste mécanique, il attrapa un plateau, un verre, une assiette et des couverts avant de poser le tout sur le meuble en acier où des entrées froides étaient à disposition. Aymeric, un élève de sa classe beaucoup trop grand pour son âge et juste devant lui dans la file, lui lança un regard hautain que Mathieu ignora -ce n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier qu'il aurait à snober. Tout se passa alors très vite : un bruit strident accompagné d'un silence soudain dans toute la cantine, des regards qui se posaient sur lui et son cœur qui loupait un battement. Il détestait attirer l'attention.

Son regard se posa alors à terre. Des morceaux de verre étaient éparpillés un peu partout, ses couverts étaient partis enlacer le sol et son plateau était venu percuter ses pieds avant de s'affaler sur le carrelage. Mathieu retint sa respiration en examinant discrètement la réaction des gens, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Avaient-ils compris qu'Aymeric était celui qui avait renversé son plateau ?

-Eh bah alors Sommet, après avoir perdu la boule tu perds tes moyens ?, s'esclaffa bruyamment un élève qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Apparemment non. Quelques rires retentirent dans la file et le brouhaha qui rythmait auparavant la cantine refit surface lorsqu'un agent d'entretien s'approcha de Mathieu pour lui donner un balai et un ramasse-poussière.

-Ça t'apprendra à me regarder comme ça, pauv' merde.

Il hocha doucement la tête en guise de seule réponse à Aymeric et s'empressa de nettoyer les débris pour laisser les autres aller se servir. Une fois cela terminé, Mathieu prit un nouveau plateau, de nouveaux couverts, piocha une orange au hasard dans le panier à fruits et tendit son assiette à la dame de cantine. Celle-ci lui servit une grosse louche de purée fade et mal mixée ainsi qu'une autre de bœuf-bourguignon qui s'apparentait plus à de la bouillie de pâtée pour chat qu'à autre chose.

Mathieu récupéra son assiette d'un geste furtif et s'assit seul à une table dans un coin reculé de la cantine. Il prit trois bouchée de sa purée dans laquelle gisaient des gros bouts de pommes de terre avant d'être dégoûté et de s'attaquer à la viande, aboutissant au même échec. La solitude le rejoignit rapidement et l'adolescent se permit d'espérer qu'elle l'accompagne encore un moment avant de retourner en cours.

 _« La bonne blague. »_

Il évita d'attirer l'attention plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait et ne répondit pas à Maître Panda -il savait que c'était lui grâce au ton cynique qu'il ne se gênait pas d'employer, à l'inverse de ses autres personnalités. Ça lui était déjà arrivé de parler à haute-voix en plein cours alors qu'il pensait se taper la discute avec lui même dans un coin de sa tête.

Après avoir fini son yaourt nature il s'attaqua à l'orange et l'éplucha en entier avant de la diviser en quarts. C'est là que Redha et deux de ses amis dont il avait oublié les noms s'installèrent à sa table, un sourire malsain pendant au bout de leurs lèvres. Mathieu leur jeta un regard reflétant à la fois méfiance et indifférence et s'apprêta à partir, sentant qu'on venait envahir son havre de paix, mais il fut rapidement stoppé.

-Mathieu, fit Redha de sa grosse voix, y'a plus de place alors on vient squatter avec toi ! Comment ça va mon pote ?

L'intéressé avait froncé les sourcils dès le moment où il avait aperçu son ancien camarade de classe se diriger vers lui. Il était méfiant, Redha n'était pas une personne sympathique malgré les premiers abords qui pouvait laisser croire qu'on s'adressait à un garçon compatissant, et il lui avait d'ailleurs bien fait comprendre l'année dernière, lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Apparemment, il considérait ne pas l'avoir assez humilié, et Mathieu se méfiait de tout le monde, pas par choix mais par dépit.

-Boh fais pas cette tête là. J'suis sûr que j't'ai manqué !

Mathieu délaissa son orange pour agripper son plateau mais l'ami de Redha qui s'était assis à côté de lui le retint par le bras et le força à se rasseoir.

-On va pas te manger hein.

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers le reste de la cantine et la scruta attentivement de ses yeux bleus. Plusieurs tables s'étaient libérées et étaient sûrement déjà libres lorsque Redha s'était incrusté à sa table avec ses deux toutous. D'autres élèves, assis pas loin de Mathieu, étaient en train de se lever pour aller débarrasser leurs plateaux.

-Y'a une table de libre, là-bas, lâcha Mathieu d'une voix monotone.

Un ange passa. L'amertume était la seule chose lisible sur le visage de Redha, Mathieu avait même du mal à comprendre pourquoi il était autant vexé. Il ne fallait surtout pas s'attendre à ce que _lui_ , Mathieu Sommet, sympathise avec quelqu'un, et son ancien camarade était bien placé pour le savoir, alors pourquoi être surpris de se faire remballer ?

La seule hypothèse qu'il trouva était celle de « l'honneur attaqué », bien que Mathieu était incapable de blesser quelqu'un ne serait-ce qu'avec des mots. Volontairement ou pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps, Redha et ses deux pots-de-colle se levèrent subitement en lui lançant un regard noir. Comme pour accentuer le côté « gamine qui vient de se faire rembarrer par son crush » de la situation, l'adolescent d'origine marocaine attrapa le dernier quartier de l'orange de Mathieu et l'écrasa entre ses doigts, laissant le jus ruisseler le long de sa main jusque sur le plateau du plus petit, et il jeta le cadavre du fruit dans sa purée presque intacte avant de partir.

Mathieu n'en avait plus grand chose à faire de ces gamineries-là. Il se contenta d'aller débarrasser son plateau et de s'installer sur un banc de la cour, sublimée par quelques arbres et entourée de buissons, pour continuer la lecture de son livre. Après réflexion, c'était probablement ça l'endroit du bahut dans lequel il était le plus tranquille.

Dix minutes plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise de cours retentit. Les deux heures de cours suivantes furent plus que banales. Une heure de mathématiques, suivies d'une heure de musique pendant lesquels les professeurs remirent des notes. Comme d'habitude il avait eut 15 en maths -c'était une de ses pires notes en dehors de la physique-chimie et de l'EPS- et 19,5 en musique -parce qu'il avait écrit « violon halto » au lieu de « alto ». Quelques boulettes en papier et bouchons de stylos traversaient la classe, volaient au dessus des élèves, un ou deux atterrissant sur Mathieu. Sur d'autres personnes aussi, le prof ne faisant pas exception. C'était toujours un bordel monstre en classe de toute manière.

Une courte récréation à 15h marquait l'interclasse et signait par la même occasion son arrêt de mort. Après cette pause de quinze minutes Mathieu devait subir deux heures de la matière qu'il haïssait le plus au monde : l'EPS.

Il détestait se changer aux yeux de tous dans les vestiaires, se mettre à nu, dévoiler son corps trop petit, trop pâle, trop maigre. Ça le faisait se sentir d'autant plus vulnérable. Il détestait attendre comme un idiot que quelqu'un le choisisse, assis sur les gradins, entendre les prénoms défiler un à un et remarquer la pointe d'hésitation dans la voix de la personne qui prononçait son nom pour qu'il rejoigne son équipe, alors qu'il était le dernier qu'il restait à choisir. Et il détestait par dessus tout le sentiment d'inutilité qui l'envahissait lorsqu'à la fin des deux heures personne ne lui avait donné la balle, lorsqu'il s'était simplement rétamé sur le sol comme un boulet en essayant d'éviter Lisa qui se dirigeait vers lui à toute vitesse, une balle de basket-ball à la main.

Puis à 17h la fin des cours, finalement. Avec lassitude Mathieu agrippa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'établissement -un portail vert pomme assez atroce à son goût. Il se dirigea d'un pas las vers son arrêt de bus sous le ciel nuageux de Saint-Étienne, maudissant de tout son être la chaleur qui l'écrasait malgré les gouttes d'eau qui menaçaient de tomber à un moment ou à un autre. Les rires bruyants des autres collégiens lui brisaient les tympans et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de monter dans son bus et rentrer.

Un groupe d'adolescents qu'il connaissait de vue seulement lui barra alors la route, le même sourire mesquin que tout le monde abordait dans ce collège au bout des lèvres.

-Salut demi-portion !

Mathieu était fatigué, il avait mal au crâne et ne trouva pas le courage de les regarder en face. Il n'arrivait même plus à discerner leurs rires les uns des autres, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il voulait partir rapidement avant de craquer devant ces cinq imbéciles. Il tenta vainement de les contourner, puis de se faufiler entre eux pour s'échapper de cette situation gênante, mais rien n'y fit. Le plus grand des cinq garçons l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le mur, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement, mais Mathieu tenta néanmoins de se défaire de son emprise, pris de panique lorsqu'il aperçut les lèvres des quatre autres s'agiter vivement. Il assena le coup de pied le plus violent qu'il put à celui qui le retenait mais tout ce qu'il obtint en échange fut un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Un des garçons attrapa alors le chewing-gum qu'il avait dans la bouche et le colla dans la petite touffe de cheveux châtains. Mathieu essaya de protester mais le plus grand le fit rapidement taire en attrapant violemment ses joues. Un autre lui colla alors un deuxième chewing-gum dans les cheveux, plus près de la tempe cette fois-ci, pendant que les autres se délectait du spectacle ridicule qui s'offrait à leurs yeux en riant comme des bœufs.

Les deux derniers se contentèrent de cracher sur lui -un crachat à ses pieds et un autre sur sa joue- et le laissèrent finalement tranquille, s'éloignant fièrement d'un rire guttural. Mathieu essuya vivement le crachat sur sa joue à l'aide de la manche de sa veste et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même et resta quelques minutes dans cette position, le temps que les larmes aient fait leur travail, puis il enfila sa capuche. Il n'avait même plus la force de rentrer et s'il l'avait pu il serait resté comme ça encore longtemps, attendant que sa maman vienne le chercher et le délivre de ce calvaire.

Mais il pouvait l'attendre pendant encore un moment, sa maman.

* * *

Les gouttes d'eau glacées lui tiraillaient la peau, ruisselant rapidement sur son corps comme disputant une course effrénée jusqu'au siphon de la douche. Leurs jumelles, elles, sortaient du pommeau en acier et allaient s'acharner sur les cheveux mouillés de Mathieu pour ensuite suivre le même parcours que celui de leurs sœurs.

Le sol carrelé de la douche était froid et humide. Il grimaça en ramassant le savon tombé sur ses orteils et se retint de pouffer comme une adolescente en se disant que le rectangle mousseux avait la couleur d'un jaune d'œuf. Il n'avait pas de quoi se divertir ici, alors n'importe quoi pouvait l'amuser. Mathieu le fixa en le tenant fermement pour ne pas qu'il glisse de sa main et émit l'hypothèse que si cet asile empestait la mort, c'était peut-être à cause de ces savons trop jaunes à l'odeur trop désagréable.

Il frissonna légèrement en arrêtant l'eau après avoir reposé le savon dans le panier de douche. Il enroula la serviette blanche que l'asile lui avait mis à disposition autour de son corps et se dépêcha d'enfiler son caleçon et sa robe d'internement quand un infirmier vint toquer à sa porte pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Mathieu était sorti de sa minuscule salle de bain et scannait sa chambre du regard. L'infirmier avait déjà quitté la pièce et avait déposé en plein milieu du sol son plateau-repas. Il avança vers ce qui devait lui servir de déjeuner et se pencha doucement sur son plateau pour voir quelle horreur il allait devoir ingurgiter aujourd'hui.

Un grand verre d'eau avec deux petites pilules et une troisième plus grosse ainsi qu'un poisson tout blanc et tout fade accompagné de quelques pâtes trop molles, le tout disposé dans une espèce de timbale en fer. L'espace d'un instant, l'idée de tout simplement jeter le contenu du plateau dans les toilettes lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se savait observé et n'avait pas envie de finir en chambre d'isolement, enfermé dans une camisole, juste parce qu'il refusait de prendre trois pilules un et -supposé- repas. Mathieu s'assit alors en tailleur sur le sol -parce que même le sol était plus confortable que son lit- et empoigna sa fourchette qu'il planta dans son colin blanc. Un haut-le-cœur le prit de court lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de fer dont était imprégné le poisson et se décida enfin à le mettre en bouche en se bouchant le nez au bout d'une trentaine de secondes. Le goût fade et la texture pâteuse du colin blanc le dégoûta et il s'empressa de boire de l'eau pour faire passer le tout. Il réitéra l'action plusieurs fois, jusqu'à avoir presque entièrement fini son plateau, et avala ses trois médicaments pour satisfaire les médecins qui l'observaient à travers la caméra placée dans sa chambre.

Mathieu alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce en attendant qu'on vienne récupérer son plateau et fixa le mur devant lui, puisque de toute manière il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. C'est à ce moment là qu'il perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Il ne savait pas s'il avait dormi, si les médicaments l'avaient abruti ou s'il s'était déconnecté tout seul du monde réel mais quand il reprit ses esprits, son plateau n'était plus là. Il n'avait pas entendu un bruit, pas une seule porte s'ouvrir, rien n'avait bougé. Avec lassitude, le lycéen regarda à travers la petite lucarne équipée de barreaux qui lui servait de fenêtre pour essayer de déterminer l'heure qu'il était. A en croire son sens de la déduction, il devait être aux alentours de 14h, et puisqu'on servait le repas à 11h45 précise à l'asile, il devait avoir « dormi » environ deux heures. Voilà comment il survivait ici, s'accrochant à des détails futiles pour se donner l'impression d'avoir des repères.

Il s'ennuyait à mourir, surtout depuis qu'il n'entendait que très rarement les voix dans sa tête. C'était vide, tout était vide, sa vie entière n'était qu'un gouffre dans lequel il essayait de s'accrocher à des brindilles pour tenter de ne pas tomber plus bas. Il pensait avoir touché le fond quand on l'avait emmené voir un psychologue. Erreur, il y avait une trappe.

Une trappe sans issue, terrée dans les recoins les plus discrets qui soit pour que personne ne sache qu'elle est là, un asile dans lequel il était emprisonné. Mathieu posa son regard sur la LED rouge clignotant sur le plafond et fixa la caméra d'une expression neutre. On voulait le diviser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. On voulait lui prendre ses personnalités pour qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un avec lui-même. Ils n'avaient pas compris que les lui confisquer, c'était le réduire en miettes. On voulait qu'il vive sainement, qu'il soit un tout, alors qu'on lui avait arraché les pièces manquantes du puzzle. Vouloir l'aider, c'était vouloir recoller les morceaux d'un vase précieux qui s'était brisé en mille éclats bien trop tôt.

Sa propre mère l'avait jeté ici, enfermé comme un enfant aux visages monstrueux qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dévoiler aux autres, une bête de foire, un enfant fou. Ils n'avaient pas compris que l'enfant fou, une fois guéri, deviendrait l'enfant seul. Rien ne changerait, tout recommencerait parce qu'il était pris dans le cercle vicieux de la solitude depuis toujours. Il avait l'impression d'être un animal qu'on amenait à l'abattoir. Il avait attendu sa maman pendant un long moment dans cette cage, elle n'était jamais revenue le chercher. On voulait sa mort, et lui attendait patiemment sa maman.

Son attention fut attirée par l'ombre de sa main gesticulant sur le sol. Cette dernière exécutait chacun des mouvements de Mathieu avec une méticulosité impressionnante. Elle était obéissante et silencieuse. Rien ne changerait si jamais ils parvenaient à le guérir. Son ombre serait de nouveau sa seule amie et elle lui suffirait, compte tenu de la bande d'imbéciles qui l'attendait dehors. Elle lui suffirait largement.

Un bruit qui lui était presque devenu inconnu le tira de ses réflexions. Un espèce de « bzz » suivit par un petit coup se répéta plusieurs fois et attira aussitôt son attention. Ça ressemblait au bourdonnement d'un insecte, plutôt gros si sa mémoire ne le trahissait pas. Il regarda vivement dans tous les sens, sans prendre la peine de penser à ce que ses médecins pourraient croire qu'il faisait -une rechute, une crise, un mauvais rêve peut-être ? Mathieu aperçu alors une grosse mouche noire se cogner sur sa fenêtre en essayant de sortir de sa chambre, réitérant l'action plusieurs fois. Il la fixa, la bouche pendante, comme s'il venait de redécouvrir l'existence des insectes. Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'en avait pas vu un. Comment était-elle entrée dans sa chambre ? Comment était-elle même parvenue à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment ?

La mouche abandonna son projet de s'échapper de la chambre au bout de plusieurs minutes d'efforts et Mathieu en déduit qu'elle était épuisée d'avoir bataillé avec le triple vitrage de sa fenêtre puisqu'elle vint s'effondrer sur le sol, presque à ses pieds, ses ailes se démenant encore pour tenter de voler.

-On ne sort pas facilement d'ici, murmura-t-il à la mouche, on n'en sort même pas du tout.

Il était tout aussi dur de pénétrer dans l'asile lorsque l'on n'avait rien à y faire que d'en sortir. C'était simple, on ne sortait pas de l'Enfer une fois qu'on avait mis un pied dedans. Mathieu ne voulait pas que ce petit être subisse la même chose que lui, ce n'était pas parce que c'était un insecte que cette mouche devait souffrir. Il était persuadé qu'elle aussi ressentait quelque chose, même si c'était minime face à ce qu'un humain pouvait éprouver. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Personne ne méritait de subir ça, absolument personne. Or, il savait par expérience après plusieurs mois dans cet asile qu'il était impossible de s'évader de ce bâtiment. Personne ne viendrait l'aider, cette mouche était comme lui, personne n'en avait quoi que ce soit à faire des fous. La mouche venait d'en faire l'expérience.

Par pitié, ignorant le bruit de l'objectif de la caméra qui zoomait sur lui, il s'approcha de l'insecte et l'acheva aussi rapidement que possible pour lui éviter toute agonie. Ses pattes poilues ne firent plus un seul mouvement, ses ailes cessèrent tout battement inutile. Elle était partie, elle avait fui l'asile.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Mathieu dû mettre sa main devant ses yeux tant les néons blancs du couloir l'éblouissaient. Il aperçu trois silhouettes tellement floues qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elles appartenaient à des femmes ou à des hommes, mais reconnu immédiatement les courbes régulières de la seringue chargée de lui injecter des produits en tout genre. Son premier réflexe fut de reculer à toute vitesse mais il se heurta rapidement au mur. Il ne put s'empêcher de protester de vive voix lorsqu'il sentit la poigne ferme d'un infirmier sur ses bras et un liquide gelé faire son chemin dans sa carotide. Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et ce fut ensuite le trou noir dans l'esprit de Mathieu.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent il ne savait combien de temps après alors qu'on le traînait dans les couloirs à la lumière trop agressive. Il se sentait faible, une douleur intense à la nuque l'empêcher de trop bouger la tête et un bout de coton maintenu par du scotch cachait son poignet. Le lycéen ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé -c'était bien la dernière de ses envies- et se laissa guider jusqu'à une grande porte en acier. Une infirmière aux longs cheveux blonds l'ouvrit et, une nouvelle fois, Mathieu fut ébloui par la lumière de ce qu'il supposait être le soleil. En un rien de temps il se retrouva dehors, une légère brise caressant son visage, et il osa espérer un instant qu'on l'avait enfin libéré.

Il redescendit vite sur terre en voyant les murs en pierre d'environ cinq mètres de haut se dresser devant lui. Il comprit rapidement qu'il était dans la cour de l'asile, endroit qu'il avait déjà visité maintes et maintes fois. Désillusion.

Le lycéen ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant la cinquantaine de patients plus ou moins jeunes errer dans le bout de terrain de carré mis à leur « disposition » pour se dégourdir les jambes. Par dépit, il s'engouffra dans la masse de camisoles blanches qui l'entourait. Il fallut un certain temps à Mathieu pour qu'il se rende compte que lui aussi portait une camisole de force, qu'il faisait lui aussi partie de la masse de fous, disait-on. Depuis tout ce temps, une bonne centaine de personnes l'accompagnait dans son calvaire et pourtant il se sentait toujours aussi _seul._ Personne ne l'entendait appeler au secours, personne ne faisait attention à l'ardeur avec laquelle il suppliait qu'on le sorte d'ici.

Il fallait que cet asile le tue ou bien il en sortirait écartelé, traumatisé pour toujours. Il aurait au moins appris qu'être seul ne signifiait pas s'enfermer dans une chambre tel un ermite, mais être entouré de monde sans que personne ne vous entende hurler votre douleur. C'était ça la nature humaine, c'était toujours le même problème. Il fallait écraser l'autre si on ne voulait pas se faire réduire en bouillie comme Mathieu l'avait été. C'était la nature humaine, toujours le même problème, et il attendait sa maman depuis un long moment.

* * *

 **J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur cet os qui est probablement celui qui me tient le plus à cœur parmi tout ceux que j'ai écrit, alors laissez une petite review si vous pouvez pleaaase ^^**

 **PS: la deuxième partie, sur l'asile, raconte son premier passage en hôpital psychiatrique, donc Mathieu et Antoine ne se connaissaient pas puisque c'était sa 1e année de seconde. Voilà, petite précision au cas où quelques uns d'entre vous étaient confus.**

 **A aussi vite que possible!**


	4. Carrousel

**Coucou les gens! Et oui, je suis bien en vie.**

 **Me revoilà après 19833 ans pour un nouvel OS des familles sur le recueil! Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il me trotte dans la tête mais je savais pas vraiment comment le commencer. Au final j'y suis allée d'une traite et ça a donné ça, j'espère que vous apprécierez même s'il est tout petit :)**

 **Cet OS est encore une fois inspiré de Melanie Martinez et de sa chanson "Carousel", ainsi que du clip. Oui vous aurez remarqué que cette femme est mon obsession.**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Camille : Merci pour ta review sur le 2e OS à laquelle j'ai lamentablement oublié de répondre, vraiment désolée éuè (tu as le droit de me taper) Si tu me lis encore, j'espère que tu apprécieras cet OS autant que le reste!**

 **Hykus : Merci beaucoup! C'est ce que j'aime le plus, décrire les émotions. J'espère qu'ici aussi ça passe bien ^^**

* * *

 **Carrousel**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, les centaines de lumières colorées tournoyant autour d'elle lui donnèrent la nausée.

Il faisait nuit et des liens fermes rattachaient ses poignets à la barre métallique de son cheval en bois, maintenant bien usé. Combien de tours avait-elle déjà fait sur cette attraction là ?

Un forain, vêtu d'une veste en velours rouge ornée de boutons dorés et d'un pantalon noir, la regardait fixement en tenant un panneau avec inscrit dessus « taille minimum requise », ainsi qu'une flèche dessinée à la main. Il portait un masque blanc : son sourire peint en noir s'étendait jusqu'à ses oreilles et ses yeux avaient été remplacés par deux orbites noir de jais. Une grande femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts faisait tourner sur un vinyle une musique festive, digne des carnavals des années cinquante.

Devant elle, sur une monture bien plus performante, se tenait son homme. Son beau brun aux cheveux fous, aux yeux noisette qui l'obnubilaient tant et à la voix si douce, si familière. Antoine, vêtu de son éternel long manteau noir, la toisait depuis son cheval en bois peint de blanc et de doré.

Lui et Julie menaient une course effrénée sur ce vieux carrousel qu'ils avaient vu rouiller. Depuis combien de temps était-elle à la poursuite de son prince charmant déjà ? Depuis combien d'années, seulement ?

Des mois qu'ils tournaient en rond, des mois qu'ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle en avait presque la nausée. Arriverait-elle enfin à rattraper l'avance qu'Antoine avait sur elle ? Julie elle-même ne le savait pas. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait semée. La petite blonde avait l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée sans fin, où l'issue de cette histoire d'amour se devait d'être heureuse mais n'arrivait jamais. Elle tournait en rond, collée à la selle de son cheval mécanique, et elle en avait presque la nausée.

Il faisait nuit et petits et grands se bousculaient pour pouvoir participer à cette course infernale qu'était l'amour, faisant la queue dans la file surveillée par l'homme masqué. Pourraient-ils s'en sortir, eux, et voir la fin de l'attraction les libérer de ce supplice ? Il ne valait mieux pas essayer et s'y perdre bêtement comme elle l'avait fait. Malheureusement, elle avait déjà acheté un ticket et il n'y avait désormais plus de retour en arrière possible. Antoine s'était emparé de son cœur aussi fin et gracile que les filaments sucrés d'une barbe à papa et s'était amusé à le glisser dans la petite fente du manège, au dessus de laquelle était écrit « veuillez insérer la monnaie ». Depuis, Julie était condamnée à faire des tours de ce maudit carrousel sans jamais réussir à réduire la distance qui les séparait.

Son cheval était trop lent, il n'y avait rien à faire. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si proches, et pourtant si loin. Elle avait l'impression d'être la pièce principale d'une exposition sur la monstruosité des sentiments amoureux.

Et les passants les admiraient. Aux côtés de la grande dame aux cheveux brun tournant le vinyle, deux jeunes filles la fixaient d'un air moqueur. Elles étaient toutes les deux vêtues et coiffées de la même manière : leurs cheveux bruns étaient tressés épi de blé et les deux femmes portaient un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'une jupe en plastique orange. L'homme masqué, lui, ne détournait toujours pas son regard de l'attraction. Et devant elle, sur une monture bien plus performante, se tenait son homme. Son beau brun aux cheveux fous, aux yeux noisette qui l'obnubilaient tant et à la voix si douce, si familière. Antoine, vêtu de son éternel long manteau noir, la toisant depuis son carrosse en bois peint de blanc et de doré. Julie en avait la nausée.

Il faisait nuit et tout se répétait. Les mêmes lumières, la même musique, le même manège endiablé. Et l'élu de son cœur qui ne faisait que s'éloigner, qui ne lui portait même plus d'attention, contemplant avec curiosité l'homme camouflé. Pourquoi tout le monde la fixait hormis celui qui comptait le plus pour elle ? La petite blonde eut envie de pleurer.

Alors on se moqua d'elle, les jeunes filles au look identique, les passants, même Antoine. Tout le monde se moquait d'elle et de sa naïveté. Elle en avait la nausée.

La cavalière vomit une substance rose sur sa belle robe lolita. L'homme au masque la toisa. Julie était fatiguée, épuisée par des sentiments à la con, malmenée par un prince peut-être pas si charmant que ça. Mais que voulez-vous, elle l'aimait. La blonde dévisagea à son tour le forain masqué et crut perdre pied lorsque ce dernier enleva son visage artificiel. Derrière l'objet se cachait son ami, Mathieu, qui la regardait, un sourire entre la compassion et la moquerie peint sur son joli minois. Les lumières, la musique, le carrousel, tout s'éteignit en même temps, subitement. Il avait gagné. Que pouvait-elle contre ça ?

* * *

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est une toute petite review! Caféine date comme histoire, mais j'ai encore plein de trucs à vous proposer ^^ A bientôt!**


End file.
